


Cold and Stockings

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle has a Christmas Eve surprise for Gold once Neal and Emma have taken Henry home.





	Cold and Stockings

The wine was crisp and cool against Belle’s tongue, a nice contrast to the warmth of the room. Gold had stepped out to bring in more logs for the fire. They would have a cosy night in together after they day with family. Neal and Emma had been dragged home half an hour ago by an impatient Henry.

“I have to be asleep before Santa comes! Hurry up!”

He’d dragged them out of the house, leaving them to call their goodbyes over their shoulders. It had been a wonderful day with them, but now she had special plans for just her and Gold.

He came in shaking a few snowflakes from his hair; “Snow’s coming down again. Henry will be able to add to his army of snowmen tomorrow.”

He dropped his armful of logs by the fireplace and turned to smile at Belle. She took another sip of wine and leaned forward to place her glass on the coffee table. She heard the small gasp he made as he got a look down her dress. She’d been perfectly decent all day, but a few buttons opened let him catch a glimpse of the treat beneath.

She stayed leaning forward and gave him as innocent look as she could manage; “See something you like?”

His eyes narrowed with lust as he stalked across the room towards her. Gods this man was sexy. Belle leaned back against the couch and let her legs fall open just a little, enough to tease him.

“I believe you know exactly what I like the look of sweetheart.”

Belle did, she’d wore this lingerie set because she knew exactly what it did to him. Gold had a thing for stockings, and this was the only set that she owned that had a suspender belt. She normally only wore it in the bedroom, to be honest she was surprised that he’d not worked out what she was wearing under her dress.

He dropped to his knees and caressed her ankles. She giggled and squirmed; “Your hands are cold.”

“I doubt that’s going to be a problem for long.”

She felt goose bumps rise on her legs as he moved his hands up towards her knees. She wasn’t sure if that was from the chill on his hands, or from the lust rising in her. His fingers snuck under her skirt to toy with the lace bands of her stockings. Gold rolled his head back and groaned; “How did I not notice you were wearing these all day?”

She raised one foot to rest against his thigh; “Good thing you didn’t, bet you wouldn’t have wanted to explain this to Henry.”

Her toes had edged up, so she could caress his growing hard on. Gold’s hips twitched into her touch; “I’ll leave the Talk to Neal I think.”

His hand slid back now to her knees, his long fingers tickling the underside before he moved his hands around to rest on the inside of her knees.

“My grandson has had my attention all day, I think it’s time for me to focus everything on you, sweetheart.”

He gently pushed her knees apart and bent to kiss her legs. Belle melted against the couch cushions and moaned. A touch of cold lingered on his lips, which made the warmth of his tongue all the more arousing when it darted against her stocking covered skin.

By the time he’d pushed her skirt up around her hips and was kissing his way up her inner thigh his lips were warm. He paused when his questing fingers brushed over her mound and found nothing but her curls. Belle ran a hand through his hair; “I took them off after everyone left.”

He sighed and relaxed again. There was no way she’d been willing to risk wobbling over and flashing her bits at Neal, Emma and Henry, not the sort of Christmas memory she wanted to make.

Gold’s fingers began to dance against her and when his mouth followed them it was all she could do to not pull his hair. She hooked her legs over his shoulders and felt him moan as the deep lace tops rubbed against his face and head. Belle could feel her climax building, Gods his mouth was amazing. With a final curl of his tongue Belle cried out her pleasure.

When she floated back from the rush of bliss Gold was resting his head against her leg, tracing his fingers over her stocking straps. He looked up at her with a happy smile.

“Think I’d like to unwrap you all the way, sweetheart.”

Her bones still felt liquid, so she spread her arms out and smiled dreamily; “Unwrap away darling.”


End file.
